What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?
by MackenzieW
Summary: Set ten years before the events of "All That Was Me," young Regina Mills and Daniel Ahern go on their first date.


**What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?**

**MackenzieW**

**A/N: **This is part of my "All That Was Me" universe—where Regina and Daniel were born in our world, the land without magic. You don't need to read "All That Was Me" though to understand this. This is set before that story and tells of Regina and Daniel's first date.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters from "Once Upon a Time"—Regina and Daniel. I'm just playing with them.

_Wonder whose arms will hold you good and tight  
>When its exactly twelve oclock that night<br>Welcoming in the New Year  
>New Years Eve<em>

("What Are You Doing New Year's Eve," Frank Loesser)

* * *

><p>I stared at the pile of books on her desk with dread. I already felt exhausted, even before opening one of them. Finals week was going to be hell.<p>

The door banged open as my roommate Lucy entered the room with a whoop. "It's Saturday night! Classes are over and we need to go celebrate."

"No. We need to study," I stressed, grabbing my chemistry textbook. But even I felt no desire to do so.

Lucy sensed it and she flopped down on my bed. She smiled at me. "Come on. You know you want to."

"What I want to do and what I need to do are two different things." I opened the book but the words blurred together. Sighing, I closed the book again. "Okay, maybe I need a break. A short one, though."

"Short like an entire night? Good call, Regina!" Lucy jumped off the bed and walked over to my closet. "Let's find you an outfit. How are you feeling today?"

"What?" I twisted in my chair to look at her. "I feel stressed. How does that help you?"

Lucy rolled her eyes. "You need a lot of help, Regina Mills. Good thing I'm your roommate."

"Oh, yes. Lucky me."

She ignored my sarcasm. "I know, right?" she gushed. "Anyway, I meant are you feeling flirty? Sexy? Cute? Ready to take over the world?"

"I guess, just wants to have fun to forget finals. Is that an option?"

Lucy smiled as she pointed at me. "Now you're thinking the right way! Let's find you the perfect outfit to fit your mood."

* * *

><p>About an hour later, Lucy and I were squeezed in the backseat of a taxi with a few people Lucy knew. I was pressed against the door, the handle digging into my side. Lucy sat on the lap of one of the guys, flirting with him the entire ride. His friend sat next to me, silent as he stared at his feet. <em>Oh, yes, Lucy. This is so much fun. <em>

"I can't wait. This new disco is supposed to be really groovy. I hope it lives up to the hype." Lucy's boy toy smiled at us. "You gals like to dance?"

Lucy batted her eyes at him. "I love to dance. Regina can dance, even though she claims she doesn't like it."

"I'm used to dancing ballroom, not disco. Mother would be horrified to see me doing this," I said.

"Don't you hate your mother? This will be a chance to stick it to her. Come on, Regina." Lucy pushed our other male companion's shoulder. "Larry here can show you how. Right, Larry?"

Larry didn't say anything. He just nodded, never lifting his eyes from his shoes. I looked away so no one saw me roll my eyes. Things weren't shaping up to be so great. Perhaps I should've stayed home and tried to study, no matter how fried my brain was.

The cab came to a stop and the driver turned around to talk to Lucy's boy toy. He paid our fare as I jumped out of the cab, eager to stretch my legs. Larry lumbered out behind me, keeping his distance, before Lucy and her date got out.

Lucy wrapped her arm around me. "You ready for some fun, Regina?"

"I don't know. Maybe this was a bad idea." I glanced around and pointed to a theater down a block. "Maybe I'll go to a movie instead."

Larry's friend smirked. "Lucy, I didn't know your friend was so kinky. Maybe we should follow her suggestion."

I was confused until Larry clued me in. "The theater is showing Deep Throat, Regina."

"Oh." I blushed. "Forget it then. Let's go dancing."

* * *

><p>The music was loud. I sounded like some old person but it was the truth. This night was going to end in a headache, I was certain. Lucy and her boy toy went out onto the dance floor and got really close, really fast. Meanwhile, Larry and I hung out on the edge, watching everyone dance.<p>

"You want something to drink?" I asked him. He shook his head so I headed over to the bar by myself. I hoped alcohol would make this night a bit more bearable.

The bar wasn't too far away. I ordered a rum and coke and waited. Most patrons were on the dance floor, so I was by myself at the bar. I didn't mind it. It felt nice to be free of the awkwardness between me and Larry.

"Regina? Is that you?" A tall man walked up to me. He smiled as he leaned against the bar, blue eyes twinkling.

I recognized them. "Daniel! What are you doing here?"

"Hanging out with some friends. You?"

"I thought I was coming out with my friend to blow off some steam before finals."

"Thought?"

I sighed. "Turns out Lucy wanted to come out with some guy she met and agreed to find his buddy a date. Guess who that was?"

Daniel laughed. "Poor you."

The bartender brought us our drinks. Daniel held his out. "To serendipity."

"Serendipity? How's that?"

Daniel grew sheepish. "I was, uh, hoping to see you again. I really enjoyed our last conversation, after my poetry slam."

"I did, too." I held out my drink, clinking it with his. "To serendipity, then."

We took sips before lapsing into silence. It wasn't like the awkward ones I experienced with Larry, though. This was comfortable. No pressure to say anything. I liked it.

"Do I need to return you to your date? Is he going to come looking for you?"

"Probably not. He's probably relieved I'm gone." I took another sip. "Or he doesn't even realize I'm gone."

"His loss, my gain." Daniel leaned closer. "Can I have a dance when you're done with your drink?"

My heart fluttered and I wanted to down my drink right then. I restrained myself, though, and hoped I was being coy. "I'd love a dance."

When I finished, he led me out on the dance floor. I hesitated and he leaned closer, though he still had to yell over the music. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not much of a dancer," I yelled back.

"Don't worry. I don't think anyone's going to really care."

I shook my head. "I don't want to make a fool of myself."

Daniel stepped closer, placing his hands on my hips. He pulled me closer. "Don't worry about that. Just follow me and you'll be fine. Got it?"

His blue eyes drew me in. I nodded, winding my arms around his neck. Our foreheads touched and I closed my eyes. We started to move in time to the beat. It was fast, not a slow a song like out of a romantic comedy. But it was still romantic and, dare I say it, sexy. It was a new sensation for me.

I got lost in the music. And in him. For the first time in a long time, I had fun. I realized why people like Lucy liked to come out dancing.

Daniel and I took a break, going over to the bar for another drink. He bought me one this time. I took a sip and smiled. "Thank you. This is great. And the next round is on me."

"Nonsense."

"No, I insist. It's only fair."

"You're right." Daniel motioned to an empty booth. "Shall we have a seat?"

"That sounds great."

We sat down and I found my feet really needed the rest. "Oh, this feels good. These shoes were not made for dancing."

Daniel laughed. "I'll never understand women's footwear."

"Want to know a secret?" I leaned closer. "Me neither."

He smiled, brushing a stray hair from my face. I held my breath, waiting for his next move. Leaning down, our noses brushed. My eyes fluttered closed as his lips pressed against mine.

It was a quick kiss. But it was everything to me. My mother had controlled my love life since I started noticing boys. She had had a set plan for me. I was to date the sons of the wealthy families Mother wanted us to socialize with, believed we ought to be socializing with due to my father's position. Then go to a fancy college where I could snag someone important. Like a Kennedy. Mother was certain there had to be one about my age. Then I could be American royalty—her dream come true. No matter if I didn't like anyone of her approved boyfriends.

This was a kiss I wanted. He was someone I wanted. Mother didn't control my life anymore.

We broke apart, smiling like idiots. He tucked my hair behind my ear. "So, Regina, the holidays are coming up."

"I know." I wondered where he was going with this.

He took a deep breath. "What are you doing New Year's Eve?"

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe you have a date tonight. And I'm stuck at home with my parents. Life's not fair." Lucy sighed into the phone.<p>

I chuckled, holding the phone against my ear with my shoulder, as I went through my closet. "You could go out too. I'm sure there's a party somewhere by you."

"In this one horse town? Please. If there is one, it's going to be lame. A bunch of old people talking until midnight. Snooze."

"Fine. Suffer." I reached the end of my closet. "I wish you were here. I have no idea what to wear."

"I can imagine. Do you even own anything sexy?"

I rolled my eyes. "You and I have different definitions about what is sexy."

"Yes. I have the right one."

"I'm going to hang up on you."

"No, you're not." She was taunting me now. "You need my help."

"Well, are you going to do that? Or should I just hang up now?"

Lucy sighed. "Fine. I can't leave you to your own designs. Who knows what you'd pick out? Go ahead, start telling me what you have."

We went through everything in my closet and we eventually found something for me to wear. It was a nice blue strapless dress paired with my black heels. I did my makeup and got ready to leave.

Dad was waiting at the foot of the stairs. He frowned when he saw me. "Aren't you going to be cold?"

"I'll be inside for the most part. Don't worry." I kissed his cheek. "I'll be back later."

"Do you have Edward's number?" I nodded, opening my purse to show him the piece of paper inside.

But Dad still wasn't appeased. "You know the rules. Don't accept drinks from strangers. Be mindful of your surroundings. Don't walk around the city alone. Got it?"

"Yes, Dad. I'm going to be late, so I have to go. Don't wait up!"

"Oh, I'll be up. You'll see." Dad walked me to the door. He watched as I climbed into the company car. I waved until we turned the corner. Settling back in the seat, I looked forward to whatever the night would bring.

* * *

><p>Edward pulled the car up in front of the place Daniel told me to meet him. It was a nice little restaurant that advertised live music outside. People waited to go inside and I grew nervous when I didn't see Daniel among them.<p>

"Do you want me to wait?" Edward turned around in the driver's seat.

I shook my head. "He'll be here. Thank you."

Getting out of the car, I looked up and down the sidewalk. No Daniel. I tried not to panic. There were many reasons why he could be running late. Delays on the Charlie. Traffic. He had stopped to help someone in peril. So many reasons…

"Regina? Is that you?"

I turned around to find Daniel standing behind me. He wore a nice suit and smiled when he saw me. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you. You look handsome," I said.

He leaned closer. "I feel like a trussed up monkey."

"You certainly don't look like a trussed up monkey."

Daniel laughed and held out his hand to me. "Shall we? I hear the music here is wonderful. Especially on New Year's Eve."

"That's good." I took his hand but grew serious. "But no dancing."

"I'm not making any guarantees." He winked.

I sighed though I didn't feel upset. Something told me this could be fun. Even if it involved dancing. I took his hand and he led me inside.

* * *

><p>We were seated at a table by a window. It was a small table meant for only two. A dark table cloth covered the table and a lit candle sat on top of that. "Well, this is quite romantic," I said.<p>

Daniel smiled. "Yes. That's why I wanted to come early. I heard this was a good date place. And then it becomes a great New Year's Eve party."

"I can't wait then." I smiled, opening my menu. My eyes widened. "Everything is so expensive. You don't have to spend a lot to impress me."

"I know. But I wanted to take you some place special." Daniel took my hand again. "You're worth it."

I blushed. He was amazing. No matter what happened, I knew this was going to be the best night of my life so far.

Daniel lifted up his menu. "So, what do you want? Do not worry about the price. Get whatever strikes your fancy."

"What are you going to get?" I asked. "Everything looks so good."

"I know. I was leaning toward the steak."

I scrunched up my nose. "I don't know. It's always a big risk ordering steak out, I find. They never make it the way I like it."

"That is a problem. But I think I'm going to chance it. Consider it a challenge." He raised an eyebrow.

"Go ahead. I think I'll just go with the chicken francaise." I closed the menu. "Can't go wrong with that, right?"

He smiled. "Of course. Would you like anything to drink?"

"Water's fine. After all, we're in Boston."

"Wait, what's the drinking age here?"

"Twenty one," I replied.

"Oh. Right, I forgot." His smile fell for just a moment. But it returned. "It doesn't matter. We can have fun without alcohol, right?"

I nodded. "Absolutely."

The waiter returned to take our orders before leaving us alone again. We talked about everything and nothing at all. It was easy with him. I felt like I didn't have play a role with him, to work hard to impress him. Time just flew by and I knew I was falling.

* * *

><p>After we had finished, the place began to prepare its dancefloor for the New Year's Eve celebrations. Daniel and I watched a few older couples venture out first, dancing with such love in their eyes. I hoped one day that would be me…maybe not the dancing part. Some part of me knew I would never become a good dancer.<p>

Daniel stood, holding his hand out to me. "Shall we?"

I glanced up at him, shaking my head. "I'm still not much of a dancer. Slow dancing is no exception."

"Come on. I'll make sure you look like a professional." He smiled. "Trust me?"

"Of course." His smile was going to be my downfall, I knew it. But I slid my hand into his and let him lead me to the dance floor.

We danced through a few songs before I grew dizzy and needed to sit down again. Daniel brought me back to our table and offered to get me something to drink. "Don't worry, it won't be alcoholic. I get the feeling you're not one for breaking the rules."

"No, I'm not." I smiled. "Thank you."

He returned with two sodas and we drank them as the dancing continued, with the couples—young and old—now indulging in swing dancing. I turned to Daniel. "You cannot convince me to do that."

"No, I can't. Especially since I don't know how to swing and I don't want to celebrate New Year's in the ER." He frowned.

I nodded. "Good call."

"We can just wait until they start the slow music again. Give you time to rest."

As we sat there, our hands found each other and we laced our fingers together. It was a nice sensation, just sitting there with him. I could get used to this…

"There we go. Back to the slow songs. You ready?" Daniel stood, our hands still connected.

I took a deep breath before standing. "Let's go ring in the New Year."

Daniel led me back to the dance floor and held me close as we drifted in time to the music. The wait staff came around, offering us poppers and noisemakers to ring in the New Year. We were also offered champagne but once we told them we were still underage, two flutes filled with ginger ale were brought to us instead.

The owner flipped the TV above the bar until he found Guy Lombardo and his Royal Canadians hosting New Year's Eve celebrations from the Waldorf Astoria in New York. Daniel nudged me. "Maybe we'll be there next year."

"That would be impressive," I said. "I still wouldn't dance though."

He laughed as the owner waved for our attention. "Get ready for the countdown! Ten…nine…eight…seven…six…"

"Five…four…three…two…one! Happy New Year!" The bartender popped a bottle of champagne as couples around us began to kiss.

Daniel spun me around, kissing me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, enjoying every moment. For some reason, this one seemed better than the ones at the disco. Maybe because they were filled with promise—that I'd always have this on New Year's Eve.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Happy New Year! I had planned for this to come out yesterday but plans changed. So it's out now. I hope you enjoy it!

I have pushed the Christmas story back to Little Christmas (January 6th) as it's taken longer to write (this story was shorter). And Chapter 9 of "All That Was Me" is on track for this Sunday. So I'll see you then!

-Mac


End file.
